Camping
by WolfyMagician
Summary: Nicky is bothered by noises from Trekkie...so how does he get revenge? By making noises as well, of course! Warning: RodXNicky; set after the musical. Amaturely done. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**Author's Notes: Okay, warning, this sucks. I've never written sexy stuff before, so I apologize for the amatureness. Also, this was done out of a little idea in my head, but it was more graphic and really hard to put into words. So, sorry for this. **

**Oh, and Rod and Nicky are _together_ here, so yeah... My little apology for Dot-Dot-Dot.**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Camping_

"Guuuhhh...."

Nicky winced, turning his head to the direction of the offending noise. The tent was not near enough for him to see his neighbor through the walls, but near enough to hear him. He sighed...why did he even agree to this? He thought only he and his roommate, Rod, would go camping...but he wasn't expecting the whole neighborhood to come as well.

Princeton and Kate Monster happily occupied a tent closest to the cars, having set up for a quick escape if called for. (Kate insisted that she had to be ready to leave at the spur of the moment in case any _wild_ creatures came.) Gary Coleman was alone in his tent somewhat next to Princeton and Kate, but he fell asleep the moment they arrived and he had not woken up yet. Brian and Christmas Eve were in the only cabin, previously with everyone arguing that they needed somewhere to sleep in sine they had 'accidentally' _forgotten_ their tent. They were lucky; the cabin was in good condition and came with nice beds and a working bathroom. (Obviously their plan.) In contrast, the 'outdoors' that everyone else was in was cold and revolting. Not to mention surrounded by various bugs and crap due to lack of cleaning-workers.

That left Trekkie Monster, in his own large tent, which seemed to be brightly lit by his laptop. He was right beside Rod and Nicky's tent, which they shared contently.

Another undignified sound echoed throughout the campsite, and yet it seemed only Nicky was bothered by it. He sat up, walking over to the opening of the tent that Rod had left un-zipped to let in fresh air. Poking his head out, he shouted: "Shut up, Trekkie!"

Somewhere behind him, Rod sighed. He looked at his irritated best friend, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Nicholas...could you please keep it down? I am_ trying_ to read..."

Nicky turned to face Rod, who was still lying on his stomach in his purple sleeping bag, propped up on his elbows. Under him, his "Broadway Musicals of the 1940's" book was opened, his hand on the corner of the page.

"No," Nicky replied, frowning, "he's too loud, Rod. How are we supposed to sleep with him making perverted noises?"

Rod turned to face Nicky, a look of mock-annoyance in his face. "Well, Nicky...how does he sleep with the noises we make?"

Nicky blushed scarlet, zipping up the tent and scratching the side of his face uncomfortably. "We're not that loud..."

"Sure," Rod muttered, also blushing, "no thanks to you..."

Nicky gingerly settled down beside his boyfriend, placing an arm around his waist. Rod blushed even more at the touch, yet he kept on reading, trying to block out his mind of any inappropriate thoughts that might cause him to do something regretful. Nicky just laid there, head buried in Rod's chest, trying to tune-out the noises from their neighbor's tent. _'Ignore. Ignore. Ignore it, Nicky....'_ he thought, biting his lip in case he began shouting. And then, for a whole, glorious minute, it was completely silent. Of course, Nicky should've known that the silence only meant that the porn-monster was just looking for more...he was somewhat picky.

_"OHHHH...."_

The particularly loud noise startled Nicky, causing him to whip up his head so suddenly that he accidentally hit Rod on his side. "Ow!" They yelped in unison. "Sorry."

Having enough, Nicky was just about to get up and march in that stupid monster's tent when he had a sudden idea. If that sort of noise bothered him so much...

Well, two can play at this game.

Turning in the direction of Trekkie's tent, Nicky cried out, "Oh, Rod!"

To his surprise, it was silent for a moment. Even the tent seemed even more dimly lit, as if the laptop screen had been paused. Smiling, he began to pant, moaning, "Rod..."

Rod sat up, facing his best friend with a flabbergasted look on his crimson face. He just stared at Nicky, mouth slightly opened. Damn, he thought, looking down. Not now...

Nicky smirked. He continued panting, moaning a little louder. He suddenly cried out, "Yes, harder, Rod!"

Rod was on edge; he had buried his furiously tomato-red face inside the confines of his sleeping bag, muttering things under his breath to keep calm. "Uh...cold showers, women (blech), uh...Broadway, erm, musicals, paintings (?), John T. (heh), dogs...Nicky...no, no! _Oh, goodness, what was that sound, Nicholas?_" he gasped suddenly, after hearing Nicky moan his name in what he felt was a very, erm, _sinful_ voice. It sounded husky and deep....very sexy. Nicky winked at him, enjoying the silence Trekkie continued to leave. "Rod," he whispered suggestively, "I need more noise. I can't be the only one makin' them, y'know? And you're the one that usually does make noise..."

Rod gave him an appalled look, trying to figure out whether he should be embarrassed or annoyed by Nicky's comment. He chose a little of both. "Nicholas...I will not make fake sex noises just to annoy that pervert." He said this shakily, blushing more than he ever did in his entire life. _'Damn it,'_ he thought, trying to avoid looking at the other man's face. Nicky blinked at him innocently. Then, dropping all the 'innocence' he always displayed, he crawled towards Rod, a sexy grin on his face. "Fine," he whispered as he made his way on top of his shaking roommate. He supported himself over Rod easily, using his hands to keep him from falling on his boyfriend. "I won't make you make fake noises, then." He pressed his lips firmly against Rod's, placing one arm around his waist. Rod sighed, throwing both arms around Nicky's neck. They stayed like that until both needed air, but Nicky began to lick the side of Rod's face, slipping one hand under his shirt. Rod gasped, grabbing the back of Nicky's head. "W-what...?" He could feel Nicky's warm hand moving up and down his chest, tracing patterns on Rod's skin. Before he could react, Nicky's hand found one of Rod's nipples. Rod moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes in bliss as Nicky caressed him. By the sound of Nicky's quiet snickers, he was making a great deal of noise. But Rod couldn't care less. However, he wanted to turn the tables on Nicky, so, taking advantage that his boyfriend was still laughing to himself, making more fake noises, he nipped on his ear a little aggresively, causing Nicky to stop abruptly. He looked at Rod curiously, startled by the sudden attack. Smiling to himself, Rod began to lick the outside of his lover's ear, pressing himself forcefully against him. The shocked silence of Nicky was enough for him to continue, this time pulling Nicky's head down to his for a passionate kiss. Nicky was still in shock, so Rod managed to get his tongue in boyfriend's mouth. Nicky tasted of chocolate and marshmallows, which made the kiss all the more appealing. Rod sneakily slipped his hand inside his boyfriend's pants, grinning in triumph. Soon he found Nicky making more noise than Trekkie did, and with much more passion. When he came to his senses, he pushed Rod down, crouching menacingly on top of him. With a smirk, he began to undress, Rod following suit. "Turn over, Rod..." He didn't bother to lower his voice.

Rod did as he was told, emitting more noises for Nicky's sake. After all, they had been a little quiet for a moment, and Rod wanted to return Trekkie the favor.

"Oh, _NICHOLAS_!"

This time, he did not have to force himself to say that.

XxXxXx

Trekkie sat, listening to the noises coming from the tent beside him. There was always a difference between watching porn on the Internet and watching porn for real. And, almost always, it's better to actually see and hear things with your own eyes than from other people's perspective.

This was one of those times.


End file.
